Could we start again?
by laaria1234
Summary: –Ladies and gentlemen, you could be anywhere in the world tonight but you are here with us to see the 2016 recipient of the Grammy Award for Best Musical Theater Album and Best Musical of Broadway? Are you ready for an American Musical? – "Hey! See there! We are going to see a musical!" Hamilton said enthusiastically "We can read that, Hamilton, we are not blind." Jefferson replied
1. Chapter 1: Out of the pot

**Could we start again?**

 **Chapter 1- Out of the pot…**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton, which belongs to Mr. Lin Manuel Miranda. And the lyrics were taken from** **; I take no credit for them.**

"-Welcome home-, they said.-Can you get us out of the mess we're in?-, they said." Proclaimed exasperated the founder father "They just forgot to mention how damn annoying he can be! How childish, how absolutely infuriating, how extremely irritating he-"

"Aw, you just say the most delightful thing about me, Jefferson, if you would only say them to my face!" A high-pitched voice said, its owner stopping in front of the other with a cat-like smirk on his lips. "Really, you must continue-"

"Hamilton" Jefferson said, pressing his fingers to his temple "good afternoon, I supposed you are going towards the cabinet meeting?" _Please say no…_

"Yes! Did you already forget, tonight´s our debate! But why are you so early?" Hamilton said with a smile "It will not start in a couple more hours yet."

"Well, as a professional, I just like to prepare and observe where I will be debating." _Not that I need it, competing with such a child, Ha._

"Really? Then, who I am to stop you for practicing, you will surely need it." replied Hamilton.

Jefferson scoffed, then turned and walked towards the double doors that connected to the debate room. Alexander followed him, humming all the while.

Finally, they both reached the doors. As Jefferson extended his arm to open them, Hamilton grabbed the handle.

They both stared at each other, unwilling to move and allow the other to pass first. After a few minutes, they heard footsteps. Turning their heads to see who was coming, the both saw the unamused face of George Washington in front of them.

"What is happening here?" He asked slowly.

"We were just…we were-"Began to say Jefferson, a little red in the face. Taking advantage that Jefferson was distracted with Washington, Hamilton turned the handle and prepared to take a step inside.

Jefferson, when he noticed what was Hamilton trying to do, attempting to grab the handle and step in.

"Hey" Washington exclaimed when he saw both men turning away from him. "Just a-"He began to say when he tripped with Jefferson's foot and tried to grasp the handle as to avoid falling to the floor.

The same second the three founding fathers touched the handle; a white flash appeared and blinded them temporally.

When they could finally see, they saw they were in an all-black room with no windows nor doors, just a few coaches and chairs spread through it. After a few tense moments trying to decide what to do next, they carefully sat on the chairs. When nothing happened, they began to slowly relax.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Hamilton began to squirm on his seat. "Hey, where do you think we a-"Just as he was finishing his sentence, a loud pop sounded and before the three men a big screen turned on and a message appeared. –Ladies and gentlemen, you could be anywhere in the world tonight but you are here with us to see the 2016 recipient of the Grammy Award for Best Musical Theater Album and Best Musical of Broadway? Are you ready for an American Musical? –

"Hey! See there! We are going to see a musical!" Hamilton said enthusiastically.

"We can read that, Hamilton, we are not blind." Jefferson replied sharply.

Ignoring the other, Alexander continued to exclaim "What do you think it is about? I hope is about our awesome victory or, Oh! How about the financial plan that saved America! That will show you, Jefferson, how my plan is-"

"Alexander, please, let's watch it first." Washington said tiredly.

As soon as he said it, the screen flashed again and the musical started.

"Alexander Hamilton- An American Musical"

"It's- It's about me!" Hamilton said unbelieving, his eyes never leaving where the name was written.

"I cannot believe it." muttered Jefferson.

"Hush, it's starting." Cut Washington, as a black actor walked on stage.

"Who's that?" Jefferson Asked "I can't believe they let a black man be on stage."

"Well, at least he sings well." Washington said.

"Hush! Hush! Is My Musical, I will soon appear!" Hamilton quietened the others.

 _ **(BURR)**_ _How does a bastard, orphan, son of a whore and a Scotsman, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?_

"Huh, if this musical is about you then this –son of a whore- is you, how appropriated."

"Can you just shup the fuck up. Is easy; just close you superior lip with your inferior, easy enough for even you."

"Children, please, let's hear it."

 _ **(JOHN LAURENS)** The ten-dollar Founding Father _

"I'm on a coin! Wait, a dollar is a coin, isn't it?"

"Shh."

 _without a father got a lot farther by working a lot harder by being a lot smarter, by being a self-starter, by fourteen, they placed him in charge of a trading charter._

"That is awfully young, don't you think?" Washington said to Alexander.

"Well, that only demonstrates how awesome I am, doesn't it? And who is the one singing? For some reason, he looks extremely familiar…"

 _ **(THOMAS JEFFERSON)**_

"Oh, no, another black one."

"Shut up!" _I wish Laurens were here…_

 _And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of the brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or barter **.**_

"You were considering stealing as a solution? It does explain your horrible behavior so far…"

"Is that were you are focused on? Can't you hear there are PEOPLE being murdered right now! Or are you just so self-centered that you can't see what is in front of you?"

"Alexander! Jefferson!"

"Yes, yes, shutting up now."

 _ **(JAMES MADISON)** Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned, our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain, and he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain._

"…"

"Alex…"

"Not now…please."

"Just know that… if you want to talk…I'm here."

 _ **(BURR)**_ _Well, the word got around, they said, "This kid is insane, man". Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland- "Get your education, don't forget from whence you came, and the world's gonna know your name. What's your name, man?"_

 _ **(ALEXANDER HAMILTON)**_ _Alexander Hamilton,_

"Seriously!"

"Jefferson!"

"Sorry."

 _My name is Alexander Hamilton and there's a million things I haven't done but just you wait, just you wait..._

"Just you wait" whispered Alexander to himself, fire flashing through his eyes.

 _ **(ELIZA HAMILTON)**_ _When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden, two years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden, half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick._

The fore-mentioned Alex, began to pale, he knew what was coming next.

 _ **(FULL COMPANY EXCEPT HAMILTON)**_ _And Alex got better but his mother went quick._

Silence reigned for a few seconds; Washington was seeing Hamilton with a surprised look on his face while Jefferson was shifting, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Son…"

"Just…don't call me son."

 _ **(GEORGE WASHINGTON)**_ _Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide, left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside. A voice saying:_

" _You gotta fend for yourself." "Alex, you gotta fend for yourself."_

 _He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf._

 _ **(BURR)**_ _There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute, he woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution. Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother's landlord, tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford. Scammin' for every book he can get his hands on. Plannin' for the future see him now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land. In New York you can be a new man_

"That was the reason you joined the revolution, wasn't it? To finally be a new man, out of that island with so many bad memories, to try to be the difference..."

"…I just…"

 _ **(COMPANY**_ _) In New York you can be a new man— just you wait! - In New York you can be a new man— just you wait! - In New York you can be a new man—_

 _ **(WOMEN)**_ _In New York—_

 _ **(MEN)**_ _New York—_

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _Just you wait!_

 _ **(COMPANY)**_ _Alexander Hamilton, we are waiting in the wings for you. You could never back down; you never learned to take your time! Oh, Alexander Hamilton, when America sings for you, will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh._

"Are you sure this is historically accurate, really?" Jefferson said, trying to make believe that all the past horrors weren't true so he could go on disliking Hamilton like before he knew all of these facts.

"Shut Up."

 _ **(COMPANY)**_ _Alexander Hamilton, waiting in the wings for you, you never learned to take your time! Oh, Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton… America sings for you. Will they know what you overcame? Will they know you rewrote the game? The world will never be the same, oh._

"Forgot me…they just, _forgot me_ , after all I…I…"

"Alexander, how could they forget you, nobody could ever forget you or your personality, even if they wanted, and I wanted, and I failed."

"…Thanks."

 _ **(BURR)**_ _The ship is in the harbor now; see if you can spot him, just you wait, another immigrant comin' up from the bottom, just you wait, his enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him._

"Damn you, Jefferson, or Burr, I'm sure it was Burr."

 _ **(MULLIGAN/MADISON & LAFAYETTE/JEFFERSON)**_ _We fought with him._

"So they must be Lafayette, Mulligan or Laurens, or if they are referring to a discussion between us, then it could be you, Jefferson, or Madison, or Burr, or Seabury, or …"

"We get it! You have pissed off many people, not that it was a surprise…"

"And proud of it"

 _ **(LAURENS/PHILIP)**_ _Me? I died for him._

"… I hope it is you, Jefferson."

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Boys…just…ahh"

 _ **(WASHINGTON)**_ _Me? I trusted him._

"I like that guy."

 _ **(ELIZA & ANGELICA & PEGGY/MARIA)**_ _Me? I loved him._

"Wait, what? There are three of them!"

"I'm still pretty sure it has many historical inaccuracies."

 _ **(BURR)**_ _And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him._

"…"

 _ **(COMPANY)**_ _There's a million things I haven't done but just you wait!_

"…"

 _ **(BURR)**_ _What's your name, man?_

"…"

 _ **(COMPANY)**_ _Alexander Hamilton!_

"You know…maybe they got a few facts askew… a really big few, never mind you."

"ALEXANDER"

 **A/N: Hello! I hope you like my version on Hamilton- Reactions, I know it is a very used idea but I just couldn't resist their pull! I have recently become in love with Hamilton (blame friends) but I will not abandon my other stories.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Aria.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Beginnings

**Could we start again?**

 **Chapter 2: New Beginnings**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hamilton, which belongs to le Monsiur Lin Manuel Miranda. And the lyrics were taken from** __ **; I take no credit for them.**

 _ **(COMPANY)**_ _1776\. New York City._

"Oh, no, I'm pretty sure I know what's coming next…"

"Hurrey… Do you need a medal?"

"Boys, please, at least try to be civil to each other. Musicals usually last two hours, approximately, so, how about we make a truce and don't fight so we can listen to the story?"

"You aren't only saying that because you want to know my life story, do you?"

"It is not my fault that you only give bread crumbs to a starving man."

"Now, you aren't making sense."

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?_

"I knew it!"

"Congratulations."

"Jefferson!"

"Sorry."

 _ **(BURR)**_ _That depends. Who's asking?_

"Wait! Burr is the black man!"

"That doesn't matter, It's BURR, how dare he appear in MY musical!"

"Childish much?"

"Why do I even bother…"

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _Oh, well, sure, sir_ _ **.**_ _I'm Alexander Hamilton; I'm at your service, sir_ __ _I have been looking for you._

 _ **(BURR)**_ _I'm getting nervous._

"I am starting to feel sorry for this poor, poor fellow…being harassed by Hamilton isn't a good experience."

"Hey. I will inform you that I'm perfectly-"

"Children!"

 **(HAMILTON)** _Sir…_

 _I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?_

 _ **(BURR)**_ _You punched the bursar._

"Please, Alexander, tell me you didn't-"

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _Yes!_ __

"And you did it… Why do I even bother, of course you did it, you went and punch a bursar, at least you had a valid reason, didn't you, Alex? "

"I...well you see…I actually-"

 _I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid._ __ _So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?_

"So you just punch him because he looked at you funny."

"No, well, yes, but he-"

"Huh, typical of Hamilton."

"Hey!"

"This is the reason why I want to retire early…"

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing of interest, let's continue seeing it."

 _ **(BURR)**_ _It was my parents' dying wish before they passed._

"I bet he was counting that Hamilton had at least a modicum of sensibility and drop the subject…"

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan._ __ _God, I wish there was a war!_ __ _Then we could prove that we're worth more_ _ **t**_ _han anyone bargained for…_

"And there it went that belief, shot down and tramped by that boy with a single sentence."

"…At least I have improved, a lot."

"No, you haven't."

 _ **(BURR)**_ _Can I buy you a drink?_

"If he trying to poison you? Cause I wouldn't blame him in the least."

"I'm not that bad. It's part of my charm."

"Humph."

"Stop laughing, you'll choke."

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _That would be nice._

 _ **(BURR)**_ _While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice:_

 _Talk less._

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _What?_

 _ **(BURR)**_ _Smile more._

"You had started so well…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it would be fine for any other person…except you. When you smile to someone, it only means that something bad will happen to said person."

"How would YOU know? You barely know me!"

"Let's just say your reputation precedes you."

"… It was Adams, wasn't it?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wasn't it?"

"…"

"Fine, it was me."

"WASHIN-"

"Let's continue seeing it, you all agree? Yes? Perfect."

"WASH-"

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _Ha._

 _ **(BURR)**_ _Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for._

"That would be fine, in any other circumstance; in war, you must have a firm belief, or your men won't trust you enough."

"That's what I say to him! More or less."

"How much I pity that guy."

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _You can't be serious._

 _ **(BURR)**_ _You wanna get ahead?_

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _Yes._

 _ **(BURR)**_ _Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead…_

 _ **(LAURENS)**_ _Yo yo yo yo yo!_ __ _What time is it?_

"Oh, no, he didn't…"

"Did w-"

"Not now, Jefferson, not now. Leave him alone for a while."

 _ **(LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN)**_ _Show time!_ __

"More black men….Okay, shutting up now."

 _ **(BURR)**_ _Like I said…_

 _ **(LAURENS)**_ _Show time! Show time! Yo!_ __ _I'm John Laurens in the place to be!_ __ _Two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!_ __ _Those redcoats don't want it with me!_ __ _Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free!_

"Yes, you did it, you did it…"

"…"

"I will try to find something to drink, anything you specifically want?"

 _ **(LAFAYETTE)**_ _Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!_ __ _The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!_ __ _I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"_ __ _Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?_ __ _C'est moi!_

"That's Lafayette! Another bl-"

"Stop being racist, yes, many of them are colored people, personally, I think it gives it a little charisma to the play."

"…"

"…"

"…Where's Washington"…"

"…Still searching…"

"…"

"…"

"You know, the actor's accent really brings me good memories."

"Yeah, Laf couldn't pronounce very well, didn't he?"

"I never heard him speaking like that, but I heard stories about it."

"You really have a large spy web, don't you?"

"…Washington, is that you?"

"No, is just a very strange shadow."

 _ **(MULLIGAN)**_ _Brrrah brraaah! I am Hercules Mulligan_ _ **.**_ _Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said "Come again?"_

"Mulligan" Oh, boy, I wonder what he is doing now?"

 _ **(LAFAYETTE & LAURENS) **__Ayyyyy_

"Well, I founded this weird cups, I have taste them and their flavor is pretty tast-"

 _ **(MULLIGAN)**_ _Lock up ya daughters and horses, of course_ _ **, i**_ _t's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…_

"…"

"He's Mulligan."

"…that was just too much information."

 _ **(LAFAYETTE)**_ _Wow._

 _ **(LAURENS)**_ _No more sex, pour me another brew, son!_ __ _Let's raise a couple more…_

 _ **(LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN)**_ _To the revolution!_

 _ **(LAURENS)**_ _Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!_

"I think that I beat his scores; so, that means that I'm the new prodigy, wouldn't it?"

"This musical will only inflate more his ego…"

"My ego is fine as it is!"

"God bless us all."

 _ **(MULLIGAN)**_ _Aaron Burr!_

 _ **(LAURENS)**_ _Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!_

 _ **(BURR)**_ _Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand_ _ **.**_ _You spit. I'm 'a sit. We'll see where we land_

 _ **(LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN)**_ _Boooo!_

 _ **(LAURENS)**_ _Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?_

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?_

"Okay, I'll admit it, that was smooth."

"You gotta give credit when you see it."

"I regret saying that…"

 _ **(MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS)**_ _Ooh_

 _Who you?_

 _Who you?_

 _Who are you?_

"They look like a pack of hyenas."

"You have no idea."

"What does that mean, Washington?"

"Nothing, son, nothing."

"Don't call me son."

 _ **(MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS)**_

 _Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?_

 **A/N: And that was another chapter done! I hope you like it! And I want to say thank you to all who review this, I wasn't expecting it! So, you really touched me. Thank you for that.**

 **I must admit, I really like writing this. It is pretty fun to get into the characters head and listen the songs with another one's perspective.**

 **See you next time,**

 **Aria.**


	3. Chapter 3: Wanna drink?

**Could we start again?**

 **Chapter 3: Wanna drink?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton, which belongs to el Señor Lin Manuel Miranda. And the lyrics were taken from** __ **; I take no credit for them.**

 **W-** (Muttering) What's he gonna do? Well, making my hair fall prematurely for starters.

 **H-** But you don't have hair…

 **W-** Precisely.

 **H-** But you were already bald when we met…

 **W-** My hair didn't need to see you to know you were on the same country as it.

 **J-** Just…let's continue washing this.

 **H-** 'Cause Washington wishes to watch this which-

 **J-** No, just No.

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _I am not throwing away my shot!_ __ _I am not throwing away my shot!_ __ _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_ _ **,**_ _I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot!_ __

 **H-** Hey! This is pretty catchy!

 _I'm 'a get a scholarship to King's College_ _ **.**_

 **H-** I got it.

 _I prob'ly shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish_ _ **.**_

 **H-** That's not bragging, simply announcing to the less capable persons that natural truth.

 **J-** Humph, don't make me laugh.

 **H-** Then don't choke on air.

 _The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish_ __ _I gotta holler just to be heard_ __ _with every word, I drop knowledge!_ __ _I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal,_

 **J-** Egocentric much?

 **H-** Na…

 _tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable_ _ **.**_ _Only nineteen but my mind is older_ _ **.**_ _These New York City streets get colder, I shoulder_ __ _ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage_ __ _I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish;_ __ _I walk these streets famished_ _ **.**_

 **W-** You had just arrived to America, didn't you?

 **H-** Yes.

 **W-** All of your money went to your passage, didn't it?

 **H-** Well, yes. I didn't have money to spare. Getting here was more important than that. Not only for me but for all the people back there, they putted their trust on me, founding me, giving me a chance to prove my worth.

 **W-** Oh, Alex…

 _The plan is to fan this spark into a flame_ __ _but damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name_

 **W-** You know…you were always that spark, inspiring many of us to advance on those black days. Your name, the enthusiasm you carried in every action, sometimes it gave us the push we needed.

 **H-** …

 _I am the—_

 _ **(HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS)**_

 _A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R—we are—meant to be…_

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _A colony that runs independently_ _ **,**_ _meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly, essentially, they tax us relentlessly_ _ **,**_ _then King George turns around, runs a spending spree_ _ **.**_

 **J-** I wonder if they'll introduce the King…

 **H-** Of course not! It's my musical; he's not allowed to appear. Or if he does, he will be an ugly little thing doing a temper tantrum after we took America under his nose!

 **W-** Let's continue, please.

 _He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free_ __ _so there will be a revolution in this century_

 _Enter me!_

 _ **(LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS)**_ _(He says in parentheses)_

 **H-** 'Cause this is a play! Get it?

 **J-** Why me?

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book_

 **H-** And musicals-

 _-mentions me_ _ **.**_ _I will lay down my life if it sets us free,_

 **W-** You will not do such thing, Alexander.

 _eventually, you'll see my ascendancy_ _ **.**_ _And I am not throwing away_ _ **my shot**_ _._

 **H-** Not throwing away my shot!

 **J-** Seriously?

 **H-** Hey! Not my fault my phrase is so catchy!

 _I am not throwing away_ _ **my shot**_ _. Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away_ _ **my shot**_ _._

 _ **(HAMILTON/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE)**_ _I am not throwing away my shot._

 **H** _ **-**_ See! Now, everyone –except Burr, he doesn't count- has joined too!

 **J-** Patience, my Lord, please give me patience.

 **W-** Son, you have driven Jefferson to pray…

 **H-** …not you son…

 _I am not throwing away my shot. Hey yo, I'm just like my country, I'm young, scrappy and hungry and I'm not throwing away my shot. It's time to take a shot!_

 _ **(LAFAYETTE)**_ _I dream of life without a monarchy_ _ **.**_ _The unrest in France will lead to 'onarchy?_

 **H-** Anarchy, Laf, just as we practiced.

 **J-** Did Lafayette speak so badly before?

 **H-** You have no idea.

' _Onarchy? How you say, how you say, 'anarchy?'_ __ _When I fight, I make the other side panicky_

 _With my—_

 _ **(HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN)**_

 _Shot!_

 _ **(MULLIGAN)**_ _Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice_ __ _and I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis_ _ **.**_ _I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance to socially advance, instead of sewin' some pants!_ __

 **W-** At the end, being a tailor saved many lives, including mine, two times.

 **H-** Of course, Mulligan is and will ever be our favorite multitasking eavesdropper. His charm doesn't only work with the ladies you know. His information was invaluable.

 _I'm gonna take a—_

 _ **(HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN)**_ _Shot!_

 _ **(LAURENS)**_ _But we'll never be truly free_ __ _until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me_ __ _you and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in_ __ _on a stallion with the first black battalion_ __ _Have another—_

 **W-** And he did it; he made the first black battalion and more.

 **H-** They still returned to their masters…

 **J-** They were black, anyways, why should he want a black army is beyond my capabilities to understand.

 **H-** Shut up, they were at least fighting for their country! Where were you then?

 _ **(HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN)**_ _Shot!_

 _ **(BURR)**_ _Geniuses, lower your voices_ _ **.**_ _You keep out of trouble and you double your choices_ _ **.**_

 **H-** Burr, you big balloon-popper, candy- stealer-

 **W-** Alexander.

 **H-** What? He started it!

 **J-** …It is a moving picture, he can't hear you…lucky him.

 _I'm with you, but the situation is fraught_ _ **.**_ _You've got to be carefully taught. If you talk, you're gonna get shot!_

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _Burr, check what we got_ _ **:**_ _Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot_ _ **.**_ _I think your pants look hot_ _ **.**_ _Laurens, I like you a lot_ _ **.**_ _Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot..._ __ _What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot_ __ _Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not_ __ _A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?_ __ _Give me a position; show me where the ammunition is!_

 **J-** Ahhh, to be young-

 **H-** Why do I get this feeling of mocked?

 _Oh, am I talkin' too loud? Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth; I never had a group of friends before. I promise that I'll make y'all proud._

 **J-** …

 **W-** …

 **H-** What? I didn't have time to make friends! It was making friends or looking for a way to eat back there. –and nobody liked to play with the whore's son…

 _ **(LAURENS)**_ _Let's get this guy in front of a crowd_

 _ **(HAMILTON/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/ENSEMBLE)**_ _I am not throwing away my shot_ _ **.**_ _I am not throwing away my shot_ _ **.**_ _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_ _ **,**_ _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_ __ _and I'm not throwing away my shot_ _ **.**_ _I am not throwing away my shot_ _ **.**_ _I am not throwing away my shot_ _ **.**_ _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_ _ **,**_ _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_ __ _and I'm not throwing away my shot._

 _ **(LAURENS)**_ _Ev'rybody sing:_

 _Whoa, whoa, whoa_ Whoa, whoa, whoa

 _Hey!_

 _Whoa!_

 _Wooh!_

 _Whoa!_

 _Ay, let 'em hear ya!_ Yeah!

 _Let's go!_ Whoa, whoa, whoa.

 **H-** …Whoa, Whoa, Whoa…

 **W-** Lauren always managed to inspire people, didn't he?

 **H-** Yeah…

 _I said shout it to the rooftops!_ Whoa! _Said, to the rooftops!_ Whoa! _Come on!_ Yeah _! Come on, let's go!_

 _ **(LAURENS)**_ _Rise up!_ __ _When you're living on your knees, you rise up_ _ **.**_ _Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up_ _ **.**_ _Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up._

 **H-** And rise up he did. We all rise up in the end. Rise up to see another day. I just wish that John would have had the chance to live it too.

 **W-** We all wished that.

 _ **(LAURENS AND ENSEMBLE)**_ _When are these colonies gonna rise up?_ Whoa, whoa, whoa __ _When are these colonies gonna rise up?_ __Whoa. _When are these colonies gonna rise up?_ __Whoa _. When are these colonies gonna rise up?_ __ _Rise up! Rise up!_

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_ _ **.**_ _When's it gonna get me?_ __ _In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?_ __ _If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?_ __ _Is it like a beat without a melody?_ __ _See, I never thought I'd live past twenty_ _ **.**_ _Where I come from some get half as many_ _ **.**_ _Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask_ _ **.**_ _We have to make this moment last, that's plenty._

 **W-** Son, we will have a long talk after this.

 **H-** …Not your son…

 **W-** Either way, you will not slither out of it.

 _Scratch that, this is not a moment, it's the movement. Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went? Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand. We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land._

 **J-** And here I was thinking were Hamilton was and who was this imposter. All that depression doesn't suit you.

 **H-** Aww, were you worried for little, old, me?

 **J-** Sometimes you come up with the most hilarious ideas.

 _And? If we win our independence? Is that a guarantee of freedom for our descendants? Or will the blood we shed begin an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants? I know the action in the street is excitin' but Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin' I've been readin' 'n writin'._

 **J-** Really? So you can be an adult and be proactive outside of your childish squabbles.

 **H-** I inform you I am a very capable lawyer. Have you not payed attention before? My writing is so awesome that it convinced people to fund me so I could go to New York! And if this hadn't happened, I would have kicked your ass and won that debate!

 **J-** Keep dreaming, such sweet dreams you have.

 _We need to handle our financial situation. Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation? I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately, smashin' every expectation, every action's an act of creation! I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow. For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow._

 **W-** … you make it hard to believe, Alex…

 **H-** What? What did I do?

 **W-** The cannons, you begging to be on the front lines, do I really need to continue?

 **H-** …They don't count.

 _ **(HAMILTON AND COMPANY)**_ _And I am not throwing away my shot_ _ **.**_ _I am not throwing away my shot_ _ **.**_ _Hey yo, I'm just like my country_ _ **,**_ _I'm young, scrappy and hungry_ __ _and I'm not throwing away my shot._

 _ **(HAMILTON/LAURENS/ LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN)**_ _We're gonna rise up!_ Not throwing away my shot _. Time to take a shot! We're gonna rise up!_ Not throwing away my shot _._ __ _Time to take a shot!_ __ _We're gonna-_

Rise up! Rise up!

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _Time to take a shot!_

 _We're gonna-_ Rise up! Rise up!

 _ **(HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS/MULLIGAN)**_ _Time to take a shot!_ __We're gonna _-_ Rise up! Rise up! _Time to take a shot! We're gonna-_ Rise up! Rise up! __ _Take a shot!_ __ _Shot!_ __ _Shot!_ __ _A-yo it's_ __ _Time to take a shot!_ __ _Time to take a shot! And I am—_

 _ **(HAMILTON/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS)**_ _Not throwin' away my—_

 _ **(COMPANY)**_ _Not throwin' away my shot!_

 **W-** Well, after all the times you had said this phrase, Alex, I really hope you don't throw away your shot.

 **H-** Don't you worry! I'm not throwing away my shot!

 **J-** You realized that that guy isn't the real Hamilton, don't you.

 **W-** …

 **H-** …

 **J-** …Don't you?

 _Omake:_

 _ **(HAMILTON)**_ _I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory_ _ **.**_

 **J-** Again with the death-love wish, such a Romantic, Hamilton, I wouldn't have pegged you as that.

 **H-** Such a Neoclassic, Jefferson, you know, I had pegged you exactly as that.

 _ **(I didn't put it before because, when I had already written it, I realized that it was historically inaccurate as Romanticism began in Europe in the 1820's, and they were in the 1790's, so I putted here as an Omake. Hope you like it. Fun fact: Jefferson was a neoclassical architect. He designed the Lawn of the University of Virginia, his home and the homes of his friends and political allies.)**_

 **A/N: Hello again! How are you? Well, I will like to start saying thank you to all of you who have decided to take a piece of your time to read this. Also, I would like to know if you would like that I put the names of the characters that are speaking (or even a symbol or something) like in this chapter or continue like I did before. Please, let me know what do you prefer.**

 **Thank you all again,**

 **Aria.**


	4. Chapter 4: Let them flow

**Could we start again?**

 **Chapter 4: Let them flow**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton, which belongs to le Signore Lin Manuel Miranda. And the lyrics were taken from** __ **; I take no credit for them.**

(HAMILTON) I may not live to see our glory!

"It seems that the tune has slow down, finally." Jefferson said, rolling exasperatedly his eyes when he saw Hamilton's indignant expression.

Alexander turned his head to glare at Jefferson, then said "Excuuuuse me, but my solo was magnificent and the whole song was a perfectly admirable show of passion. Also, the lyrics were amazing and-"

"Boys…" Washington began to say, a clear warning in his tone.

"Yes, yes, we know, shut up and let's continue hearing it." Alexander exclaimed off-handily, waving his hand at the air then turning pale when he saw Washington's face.

"Shutting up" He whispered.

(HAMILTON) I may not live to see our glory!

"Didn't this Burr say he shot you?" Jefferson said "Not that I blame him if he had to tolerate Hamilton from such a young age, why, even I would have-"

"Does your brain is so little you can't even comprehend the meaning of silence, Jefferson? Because Washington clearly said-"Hamilton cut the other mid-sentence.

"I know what he said, why you little cretin."

As soon as Jefferson began to interrupt Hamilton, a sharp sound rumbled through the room, silencing it.

"You both never learn, do you?" Washington spoke after a few more seconds of complete silence, massaging his aching hand while the two others were rubbing the backs of their heads, muttering angry all the while.

"What was it?" Washington said. Complete silence filled the room, again.

(LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS) I may not live to see our glory!

"Laurens" exclaimed Hamilton with a silent whisper, not noticing Washington pitying gaze.

(HAMILTON) But I will gladly join the fight!

"Typical." Jefferson Muttered, casting fearful glances at Washington's face.

(LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS) But I will gladly join the fight!

(HAMILTON) And when our children tell our story…

"My sun will definitely tell it, I know he will be proud of me." Hamilton rambled "I know it, I have done nothing wrong so he can be proud, and he will be so-"

"He will be, son, he will be." Washington stopped Hamilton before he could continue, smiling fondly at him. Alexander just turned his head to other side, hiding his small smile from view and whipping a few tears from his eyes.

(LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS) And when our children tell our story…

(HAMILTON)They'll tell the story of tonight.

"They'll tell the story of tonight…" Washington softly sang.

(MULLIGAN) Let's have another round tonight.

(LAFAYETTE) Let's have another round tonight.

(HAMILTON) Let's have another round tonight.

(LAURENS) Raise a glass to freedom. Something they can never take away. No matter what they tell you. Raise a glass to the four of us.

"No matter what they tell you" Hamilton softly repeated "You know; Laurens lived by that phrase; no matter what society told him about black people, no matter our own doubts, he went and formed the first black battalion in history."

"You've already mention that, was he so important to you that you talk so frequently about him?" Jefferson replied curiously. "So, if that true, then he and y-"

"One more word, Jefferson, one more word" Hamilton harshly said.

(LAURENS/MULLIGAN) Tomorrow there'll be more of us.

(MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS) Telling the story of tonight

(HAMILTON) They'll tell the story of tonight.

"He has this way of changing the atmosphere." Jefferson said softly, staring straight at the screen "Before, when you were singing, it was like a child was speaking, not that that is too far away from the truth-"

"Hey" Hamilton exclaimed miffed.

"-full of naïve ideas and only thinking about fighting and glory" Jefferson continued talking, ignoring the interruption "the song had this feeling of eagerness and drunkenness, but when your friend joined, it all change. It became more solemn, more heart-wrenching, the people started to really feel the song, starting to think not only for them, but for the rest. He really was special, wasn't he, Alexander?"

Hamilton raised his head, staring incredibly at Jefferson's face, then closed his eyes and said "Yes, he was."

(LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE) Raise a glass to freedom. Something they can never take away.

(HAMILTON) No matter what they tell you.

(MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE) Let's have another round tonight.

(LAURENS) Raise a glass to the four of us.

"And with four all started" said Washington, smiling "And with many it ended."

"Not yet" Replied Hamilton "there's still so much to do"

"Not at the cost of one's happiness." Responded calmly the former "Never forget that, Alex."

(HAMILTON/LAURENS/MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE) Tomorrow there'll be more of us.

(HAMILTON/LAURENS) Telling the story of tonight

(MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE) Let's have another round tonight

(HAMILTON/LAURENS/ ENSEMBLE) They'll tell the story of tonight. ( _Raise a glass to freedom_.) They'll tell the story of tonight. ( _Raise a glass to freedom_.) They'll tell the story of tonight.

(MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/ ENSEMBLE) They'll tell the story of—

(FULL ENSEMBLE) Tonight

"Hamilton" Jefferson finally said "Are you crying?"

 **A/N: And there another chapter goes! Sorry for the wait. From this moment, I'll try to update once per week, but I don't promise anything. Also, do you prefer this format or the past one? Please, leave your opinion, it's greatly appreciated.**

 **Furthermore, I would like to thank all of you who had review, favorite, followed and read this story; so, Thank You!**

 **BTW, if you didn't notice, the title was because of the last sentence, "Let them flow"-"Let the tears flow".**

 **See you soon,**

 **Aria**


	5. Chapter 5: R3

**Could we start again?**

 **Chapter 5: R3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton, which belongs to el Senyor Lin Manuel Miranda. And the lyrics were taken from** __ **; I take no credit for them.**

 _ **(BURR)**_ _There's nothing-_

"And there goes the baldy again." Sighted Hamilton, dropping his head "Why, it was almost perfection, a whole song without him intruding, really, who's musical this is?"

"You realize he isn't bald in reality, don't you Alex?" Washington exclaimed, only to see Hamilton completely ignoring him "Why do I even bother."

 _-rich folks love more_ __ _than going downtown and slummin' it with the poor_ _ **.**_ _They pull up in their carriages and gawk at the students in the common just to watch them talk_ _ **.**_ _Take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded_ _ **.**_

"Hey! That's my loaded father-in-law." Hamilton shouted, abruptly standing up and pointing his finger towards the screen. Suddenly, he felt a chilling stare directed at his back, turning slowly, he saw Washington glaring at him. "Ehmm" He began to say "That's my father-in-law, my lovely; smart, in no ways unappreciated father-in-law, that's what I was saying."

Satisfied, Washington returned his attention to the movie and secretly smile, 'I still got it' he thought.

 _Uh-oh, but little does he know that his daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza_ __

"That's Betsy!" Hamilton shouted again, smiling "That's my Betsy!" Then, his expression turned sour "Hey, Burr, if you know what's good to you, you better haven't touch a single strand of her hair, if not, I swear to you Burr, I'll-"

"Quit your whining" Jefferson snapped "He's not here."

 _-sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—_

 _(_ _ **COMPANY**_ _) Work, work!_

"Wait a minute" Suddenly, Hamilton said, starring straightly at the screen "If Liza's appearing that means that _She_ must be-"

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA**_ _) Angelica!_

"-Around…" Hamilton gulped.

"Son, Burr mentioned it before." Washington said exasperatedly, rubbing his temple.

"Not your s-"Alex began to say.

"It's fruitless, Washington, don't you see?" Jefferson said, ignoring Hamilton's furious expression. "He's entirely hypnotized by this –Betsy- to notice anything outside of it. Who is she, by the way?"

"Hey-"

"She's his wife." Washington replied.

"My utmost apologizes to that unfortunate soul." Jefferson responded "She must have the patience of a saint."

"Why do you say that-"

"You have no idea." Washington sighed. "Alex, quit pouting, you look more like a child."

 _(_ _ **COMPANY**_ _) Work, work!_

 _(_ _ **ELIZA**_ _) Eliza!_

"Betsy!" Hamilton said happily "You are on my side, aren't you?" He exclaimed, giving angry glances at the unimpressed pair by his side.

 _(_ _ **PEGGY**_ _) And Peggy!_

 _(_ _ **COMPANY**_ _) Work, work! The Schuyler sisters!_

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA**_ _) Angelica!_

 _(_ _ **PEGGY**_ _) Peggy!_

 _(_ _ **ELIZA**_ _) Eliza!_

 _(_ _ **COMPANY**_ _) Work!_

 _(_ _ **PEGGY**_ _) Daddy said to be home by sundown._

"I had forgotten how law-abiding Peggy was." Hamilton muttered.

"She was such a sweet child." Washington replied.

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA**_ _) Daddy doesn't need to know._

"But I haven't forgotten _Her_." Hamilton shuddered. "I don't think anyone can."

"All this time and you still are afraid of her." Washington exclaimed incredibly.

"It's not fear, just a healthy level of respect." Hamilton retorted.

"Hmph, how can you fear a woman I will never understand." Jefferson said.

"You haven't met hear yet."

 _(_ _ **PEGGY**_ _) Daddy said not to go downtown._

 _(_ _ **ELIZA**_ _) Like I said, you're free to go._

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA**_ _) But—look around, look around, the revolution's happening in New York_

 _(_ _ **ELIZA/PEGGY**_ _) New York_

 _(_ _ **COMPANY**_ _) Angelica, Work!_

 _(_ _ **PEGGY**_ _) It's bad enough daddy wants to go to war._

 _(_ _ **ELIZA**_ _) People shouting in the square._

 _(_ _ **PEGGY**_ _) It's bad enough there'll be violence on our shore._

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA**_ _) New ideas in the air_

"Poor Peggy" Washington said "She is always opaque by his shining sisters."

"But she's a brave one." Hamilton replied "Saved Betsy and the rest when those ruffians entered their house, making a distraction while the others hided, even saved her newborn sister."

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA AND MALE ENSEMBLE**_ _) Look around, look around—_

 _(_ _ **ELIZA**_ _) Angelica, remind me what we're looking for…_

 _(_ _ **ALL MEN**_ _) She's lookin' for me!_

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA**_ _) Eliza, I'm lookin' for a mind at work (Work!) I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work!) I'm lookin' for a mind at work! (Work) Whooaaaaa!_

 _(_ _ **ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY**_ _) Whooaaaaa! Work!_

 _(_ _ **BURR**_ _) Wooh! There's nothin' like summer in the city, someone in a rush next to someone lookin' pretty. Excuse me, miss, I know it's not funny but your perfume smells like your daddy's got money._

"Oh, no" Hamilton mumbled, putting his hands on his head and shaking it with vigor "He didn't, he didn't, no, he didn't-"

"Did what?" Jefferson exclaimed, annoyed of Hamilton's nonsense.

"Confront Angelica!" Hamilton shouted "Don't you see it!"

"And what, she's female" Replied the other "What could she possibly do?"

"You just don't understand" said Alexander, trembling all the while "You don't know Angelica."

"Every woman is the same" said Jefferson, with finality in his tone.

"Not this one, definitely not this one" Hamilton proclaimed seriously, staring at the other's face. Jefferson scoffed and turned to continue seeing the play. At the back, Washington was glancing at Jefferson's back, pity shinning clear in his eyes, muttering "God save this poor soul if he ever catches _that_ woman's interest."

 _Why you slummin' in the city in your fancy heels, you searchin for an urchin who can give you ideals?_

"He did it" Hamilton said, and with that, he bowed his head and made a quick prayer. "Even if he probably will kill me, I wouldn't wish him that end."

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA**_ _) Burr, you disgust me._

 _(_ _ **BURR**_ _) Ah, so you've discussed me. I'm a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!_

"Never mind" Hamilton said after a few seconds "He'd totally deserve that."

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA**_ _) I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine._

"WHAT!" Spluttered Jefferson, not believing what he had just heard. "Women shouldn't mix in politics! That just is unacceptable! It trespasses their boundaries!"

"I want to see you telling Her that." Hamilton replied, stifling his arising smile.

 _So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane. You want a revolution? I want a revelation, so listen to my declaration:_

"Don't tell me she's another French Woman." Jefferson said with dismay. "Why, another Amazonian-"

"Quit your whining." Hamilton replied smugly "It is unbecoming."

"Why me" Jefferson moaned.

 _ **(ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY**_ _) "We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal"_

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA**_ _) And when I meet Thomas Jefferson-_

"Uhhhhh" Hamilton exclaimed happily, sneaking glances at Jefferson's paling face.

 _(_ _ **COMPANY**_ _) Unh!_

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA**_ _) I'm 'a compel him to include women in the sequel!_

Suddenly, Hamilton snapped. He laughed, hard. He could barely breathe with all his rambunctious laughing. "This is gold" he said "Pure, unadulterated, gold."

"It isn't that funny." Jefferson said.

"Oh, trust me in this, Jefferson, It is." Hamilton replied, hugging his stomach, dying of laughter.

Jefferson just crossed his arms and sulked.

 _(_ _ **WOMEN**_ _) Work!_

 _(_ _ **ELIZA**_ _) Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

 _(_ _ **ELIZA/PEGGY**_ _) Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!_

 _(_ _ **ELIZA/ANGELICA/PEGGY**_ _) History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be in the greatest city in the world!_

"Virginia"Jefferson said tonelessly.

 _(_ _ **SCHUYLER SISTERS AND COMPANY**_ _) In the greatest city in the world!_

"What?" Hamilton said, turning his attention to the other one.

"The greatest city in the World: Virginia." Jefferson replied.

"Virginia is a state." Hamilton said, staring at Jefferson incredulously.

"So is New York."

"But here they are referring to the city." Hamilton retorted, still not believing what was happening.

"So?" Jefferson said stoically.

"Washington!" Turning around, Hamilton pleaded to his friend for help.

"What? Virginia IS the greatest city in the world." Washington replied, amused at their antics.

"You are insufferable." Hamilton sulked.

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA**_ _) Cuz I've been reading Common Sense by Thomas Paine. So men say that I'm intense or I'm insane. You want a revolution? I want a revelation. So listen to my declaration:_

 _(_ _ **ELIZA/PEGGY**_ _) Look around, look around. The revolution's happening in— New York! In New York!_

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY**_ _) We hold these truths to be self evident that all men are created equal. Whoo!_

 _(_ _ **FULL COMPANY**_ _) Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now! History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be_

 _(_ _ **ALL WOMEN**_ _) In the greatest city in the world_

 _ **(ALL MEN**_ _) In the greatest city—_

 _(_ _ **COMPANY**_ _) In the greatest city in the world!_

"…"

"…"

"Wow." Hamilton said, the others just nodded along, stunned speechless by the previous display.

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA**_ _) (Work, work!) Angelica!_

 _(_ _ **ELIZA**_ _) (Work, work!) Eliza!_

 _(_ _ **PEGGY**_ _) And Peggy! (Work, work!)_

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA/ELIZA/PEGGY**_ _) The Schuyler sisters! (Work, work!) We're looking for a mind at work! (Work, work!) Hey! Hey! (Work, work!)_

 _(_ _ **ANGELICA**_ _)Whoa! (Work, work!) In the greatest city in the world_

 _(_ _ **ELIZA/PEGGY**_ _) In the greatest city in the world_

 _(_ _ **COMPANY**_ _) In the greatest city in the world!_

"Now" Washington said after a while of staring stupid at the blank screen "If only the real Angelica could sing like that, we would be grateful."

"Raise a glass to that." Hamilton replied.

 **A/N: Finally! Another chapter done! Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy with exams. I would like to thank all of you, who have read, reviewed, favorited or fallowed this story, love you all!**

 **I've always thought that** _ **Congratulations**_ **(which I'm totally doing it) wasn't the first time Angelica has recriminated Alexander for something, so I've think he could have developed a healthy amount of respect towards her. Imagine Angelica threatening before his wedding a pale-faced Alexander that if he ever hurt Eliza, she would hunt him.**

 **See you soon,**

 **Aria**


	6. Chapter 6: Of dogs and cats

**Could we start again?**

 **Chapter 6: Of dogs and cats**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton, which belongs to el** **Senyor** **Lin Manuel Miranda. And the lyrics were taken from** __ **; I take no credit for them.**

 _(_ _ **SEABURY**_ _) Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Samuel Seabury_

"Oh, no" Hamilton moaned "Please, anyone but him!"

"This will be good." Jefferson said, crossing his arms and leaning towards his seat "Anything that can aggravate the Moron to _that_ level is welcome in my book."

"He's a bishop now, isn't he?" Washington cut Hamilton's reply before he could even start it, ignoring his indignant expression, then he mumbled "I remember a young Episcopal Lay Minister asking me to give him a recommendation to Seabury, I gave him a general certificate, if I remember it well. Then I declined the invitation to meet him or to open a correspondence with him."

 _and I present "Free Thoughts on the Proceedings of the Continental Congress!"._

"Why me" Hamilton whine "Why Him!" He exclaimed, pointing his finger with fury at the screen.

"If you want, I would gladly kill you to spare you of your misery." Jefferson said happily.

"No thanks" Hamilton replied "I'm not so desperate yet."

"Pity" Jefferson muttered.

 _Heed not the rabbles, who scream revolution, they have not your interests at heart._

 _(_ _ **MULLIGAN**_ _) Oh my God. Tear this dude apart._

 _(_ _ **SEABURY**_ _) Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution; don't let them lead you astray. This Congress does not speak for me._

"You know" Jefferson said "The song has a good rhythm."

"No, it doesn't." Hamilton vehemently replied.

"It has."

"No, it has not."

"It h-"

" _Boys_ , please" Washington interrupted exasperated.

 _(_ _ **BURR**_ _) Let him be._

 _(_ _ **SEABURY**_ _) They're playing a dangerous game. I pray the king shows you his mercy, for shame, for shame…_

"For shame he was allowed to be born." Hamilton muttered to himself, crossing his arms and huffing.

"Shhh" Jefferson said to Hamilton "I _want_ to listen, even though it seems you are too immature to appreciate something done by an _actor_ performing as your enemy."

 _(_ _ **HAMILTON**_ _)_

 _Yo!_

 _He'd have you all unravel at the-_

 _Sound of screams but the-_

 _Revolution is comin'-_

 _The have-nots are gonna-_

 _Win this-_

 _It's hard to listen to you with a straight face-_

"What?" Jefferson said, not believing what

"Shush." Hamilton replied "I wanna listen to

 _Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly you shouldn't even talk. And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n' all that we've lost n' you talk-_

 _About Congress?!-_

 _My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!-_

"You don't have a dog." Washington said.

"Well" Hamilton replied "I'll get one after this."

 _But strangely, your mange is the same-_

 _Is he in Jersey?-_

 _For the revolution!-_

 _(_ _ **SEABURY**_ _)_

 _Heed not the rabble_

 _Who scream_

 _Revolution, they_

 _Have not your_

 _Interests_

 _At heart_

he was hearing.

myself."

 _Chaos and bloodshed are- Not a solution. Don't let them lead you astray-_

 _This Congress does not speak for me_

 _They're playing a dangerous game_

 _I pray the king shows you his mercy_

 _For shame_

 _For shame!_

 _(_ _ **COMPANY**_ _) For the revolution!_

 _(_ _ **SEABURY**_ _) Heed—_

 _(_ _ **HAMILTON**_ _) If you repeat yourself again I'm gonna—_

 _(_ _ **SEABURY/HAMILTON**_ _) Scream—_

 _(_ _ **HAMILTON**_ _) Honestly, look at me, please don't read!_

"Poor Seabury" Jefferson sighed "He's know faltering."

 _(_ _ **SEABURY**_ _) Not your interests—_

 _(_ _ **HAMILTON**_ _) Don't modulate the key then not debate with me! Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?_

"Ouch" Washington said "You cut him down, completely."

 _(_ _ **BURR**_ _) Alexander, please!_

"Hey" Hamilton exclaimed indignantly "He started it!"

 _(_ _ **HAMILTON**_ _) Burr, I'd rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties._

"Again with this theme" Jefferson said lightly "It seems that you and this Burr are total opposites regarding almost everything."

"Almost!" Hamilton shouted at the other "Why, I-"

 _(_ _ **ENSEMBLE**_ _) Silence! A message from the King! A message from the King!_

"First Seabury" Hamilton said with an apparent calmness, and then he screamed "AND NOW THAT IMBECIL, ARROGANT, SELF-CENTERED, SADISTIC FOOL!"

"Are you sure you aren't talking about you?" Jefferson said bitingly.

"Oh, shut it Jefferson."

 _(_ _ **FULL COMPANY**_ _) A message from the King!_

 **A/N: And another chapter finished! I would like to thank all of you who have taken the time to read, review, followed or favorited this, it really is appreciated.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Aria**


	7. Chapter 7: Blue Blood

**Could we start again?**

 **Chapter 7: Blue Blood**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hamilton, which belongs to Herr Lin Manuel Miranda. And the lyrics were taken from** __ **; I take no credit for them.**

 _(Piano)_

 _Dan_

 _Dan_

 _Dan_

"Well" Jefferson said after a moment of silence "I was expecting a bit more of… _madness_ , for the lack of a better word, not a soft piano tune."

"Wait for it" Hamilton exclaimed solemnly "He'll reveal his true colors soon enough, just you wait."

 _Dan, da dan dan_

 _(KING GEORGE) You say, the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay._

"Really, I don't know why, but this gives me the impression this is a love letter. It's too soft." Jefferson muttered.

"Oh, please." Hamilton quickly replied "That bastard is incapable of emotion, never mind love. No, wait, forget that; I bet love is a metaphor for taxes, he definitely loves money; see the way he alluded to it when he said "price" and "pay"?"

"Alex" Washington said.

"What?"

"Breath"

 _You cry in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by._

"Cry?" Hamilton stood up, shouting indignantly "It was the start of the revolution! How dare he diminish our efforts to a mere childish protest! We bled, we died fighting for our country!"

"Calm down, Alex" Washington said "Is just a song, and remember, we won, we are free now."

 _Why so sad?_

"Angry, not sad" Hamilton muttered, casting quick glances at Washington "Get your adjectives straight, you psychopath asshole."

"Alexander" Washington said with a calm voice.

"Yes" Hamilton replied, looking warily at the other.

"Language; and Jefferson, stop laughing."

 _Remember we made an arrangement when you went away._

"For that you need mutual agreement." Hamilton said.

"You'll continue contradicting him the whole song, won't you?" Jefferson said exasperated, shaking his head at Hamilton's nod. "Why me" He moaned.

 _Now you're making me mad._

"Mad?" Hamilton exclaimed "You already are, you don't need more help in that department."

The others just stared at their shouting companion, sighing in defeat.

 _Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man._

"What" exclaimed Hamilton "Now he says we were married to him?"

"Please" Jefferson moaned "Please, just, stop. The song isn't even bad."

"Come on Alex, if you relax a little, you'll surely appreciate the musicality" Washington said "and if you really listen to the lyrics, you'll notice that it is even mocking the true king. Don't you see? Also, the actor has an American accent. So, calm down."

"Okay, Washington" Hamilton replied after a few seconds "I-I'll try to tone it down."

At hearing this, Jefferson sighed in relief.

"A little bit at least."

Jefferson whined.

 _You'll be back, soon you'll see. You'll remember you belong to me. You'll be back, time will tell. You'll remember that I served you well. Oceans rise, empires fall._

"Like your sanity each time you talk?" Hamilton cut.

 _We have seen each other through it all. And when push comes to shove_

 _I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!_

"I really pity his wife, if this is how he demonstrates his appreciation."

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

 _Da da dat dat da ya da!_

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

 _Da da dat dat da…_

"This isn't so bad." Hamilton mused. "It's kind of…catchy."

 _You say our love is draining-_

"Draining in our blood" Hamilton interjected.

"Didn't you say you thought the song was good?" Jefferson said.

"I said it was catchy, not good, and that doesn't mean that I will stop commenting."

"Why, mon dieu?"

 _-and you can't go on. You'll be the one complaining when I am gone... And no, don't change the subject._

"Now he's talking to himself" Hamilton said "If that isn't a sign of delirium I don't know what is."

 _Cuz you're my favorite subject, my sweet, submissive subject, my loyal, royal subject, forever and ever and ever and ever and ever…_

"That guy is really hallucinating."

 _You'll be back like before. I will fight the fight and win the war,_

"A war that we won, for your inf-"

"Alex" Washington cut. "Stop it, don't you see poor Jefferson's sanity leaving him more each second that passes?"

"Sorry"

 _-for your love, for your praise. And I'll love you till my dying days. When you're gone, I'll go mad. So don't throw away this thing we had. Cuz when push comes to shove. I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love._

"Whaaat?" Hamilton said "Really?" Then he turned towards Washington's glaring face "Okay, okay, shutting up now, apologizes."

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

 _Da da dat dat da ya da!_

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

 _Da da dat—_

 _Everybody!_

 _(FUL_ _L ENSEMBLE_ plus Hamilton)

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da_

 _Da da dat dat da ya da!_

 _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da da da da_

 _Dat dat da ya da!_

"Really?" Jefferson said disbelieving to Hamilton "After all the hate directed towards it, you ended singing it?"

"What?" Hamilton replied "I said it was catchy!"

 **A/N: And another chapter down, at last! Sorry for the long wait, I was travelling for the holidays and didn't have Internet (or my laptop)**

 **Also, I would like to thank all those who had read, reviewed, favorited and/or followed this story, it really makes my day!**

 **P.S.: I really love King George's songs; they were the reason why I became crazy with Hamilton in the first place! As soon as my friend made me listen to them I became in love with its lyrics and tune. (I heard the songs in disorder the first time without the minimum idea of what it was about)**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Aria**


End file.
